


Sleepy Kitty

by reetsu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Sleeping in the same bed as Miya can be complicated. That's what Reki has come to learn.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Sleepy Kitty

Sleeping in the same bed as Miya can be complicated. That's what Reki has come to learn.

When he is not curled up on his side of the bed, hogging the blankets and leaving Reki to freeze during the night, he is lying stretched out and taking as much space as possible.

Sometimes he likes to rest and fall asleep on top of Reki and then gets annoyed when Reki needs to get up to go to the bathroom. But sometimes, when Reki tries to cuddle him, Miya will push Reki away and complain that he is being too clingy.

Other times Miya will be upset that Reki didn't notice he actually wanted cuddles and will flop down on his lap, demanding attention. 

Miya can either be quiet and sleep peacefully or be restless, which keeps Reki awake. When he is having trouble sleeping, Miya likes to play one of his video games until he is tired, which sometimes doesn't work because Miya will end up more focused on finishing a level to the point he no longer wants to sleep. 

When Miya falls asleep in the middle of playing, Reki will be the one to take his console away and turn it off before putting it on the nightstand next to the bed. He then makes sure Miya is all tucked in and takes the opportunity to give him a light peck on the nose. 

Of course even in his sleep Miya frowns and paws at his face like a cat to push him away, and whines about Reki being too mushy.


End file.
